


Wash It All Away

by Malvie_Trash69



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvie_Trash69/pseuds/Malvie_Trash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate. Even the kids from the Isle of the Lost. The problem is knowing when you find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, just so you know, Elizabeth (Lizzie for short) is the daughter of Queen Elsa, raised by Elsa and Anna because she didn't know her father. Just throwing that out there. And also the relationships in the beginning are as follows: Chad and Evie, Mal and Ben, Jay and Lonnie, and Carlos and Lizzie. And sorry it took so long for me to post. I'll try and do better. Enjoy!!!

School; most people would groan and complain when they had to attend. However, Mal was quite the opposite; she liked school. She didn't live school, of course; love was something she only had for things that were always there for her, like Evie, Ben, Jay, Carlos, and even Dude. But Mal did like school. 

And the best part of her school day was Goodness 101. Since the four kids from the Isle of the Lost had pretty much covered everything, they really didn't do much. Mal would usually sit next to Evie and draw in her sketchbook. Evie might talk to her sometimes or play with her hair when she got bored, but usually they just enjoyed each other's company. 

Today, however, Fairy Godmother had a lesson prepared. Mal sat there sketching while Fairy Godmother spoke. "Today's lesson is about love," she said. "Love is something strange, and something new to all of you. I've noticed all of you have boyfriends or girlfriends. So, we need to have this discussion. Can any of you tell me what love is? Carlos, what about you?"

Carlos panicked, of course. "Um, uhh, love is..." "Love is an attraction between two people that causes the release of chemicals in the brain, such as dopamine," Mal said. Carlos shot her an appreciative look as Fairy Godmother smiled. "Well, Mal, you aren't wrong. Love does cause this. But love is much much more than just the release of chemicals in the brain. 

"You see, love is something strange, because you never know what's going to happen. It's something that is unpredictable. It could strike you at any moment. Really, it's so strange and unpredictable that it's easier to say what love isn't.

"Love isn't something you find easily. You may have a crush on someone, or think you love someone, but true love only comes around once in a lifetime. And love will not be easy. When you find the one, your soulmate, you will get hurt, and you will have to work hard. But it will also be fun, and amazing, and just so enjoyable it will be worth it," Fairy Godmother said. 

"Why are you telling us this?" Evie asked. Fairy Godmother gave her a sad smile. "Everything I do has a purpose; one day soon, you will see. Just keep your heart open, and let love find you," Fairy Godmother said. Mal rolled her eyes; FG probably heard Chad talking about having sex with Evie or something, and the paranoid fairy wanted to have the talk with them. 

But there wasn't enough time for that, because the bell rang, and the four friends from the Isle grabbed their stuff and left. "What was all of that about?" Jay asked when they were out in the hall. "I don't know," Mal said. 

Jay shrugged. "Oh, well. I think I found love already anyway." He said. "Speaking of," Carlos said, "Lizzie wants to go to the park with me and Dude in about an hour. I gotta go." Mal smiled as Carlos took off down the hall. 

Back on the Isle, their parents were terrible to them. Carlos got beaten and abused in every way possible by Cruella. Jay got locked up, starved, and beaten by Jafar. Evie got verbally abused, starved, locked up, and beaten for not being pretty enough. And Mal got all of the above and much more, because her mother had to be the most wicked. But now... They all had something going right for a change. 

"What about you, Jay? Do you and Lonnie have any plans for tonight?" Evie asked. Jay nodded. "I'm going to wait for her to get out of class, and then I'm taking her out to eat. What about you, Amira?" Jay asked, his accent causing Evie to smirk at the pet name. "Chad wants me to come over again tonight," Evie said, shrugging. 

Mal sighed. "You spend practically every night with him now, E. When can you spend some time with your best friend?" She asked. Evie turned to Mal, a look on her face that Mal couldn't quite place. "Mal, I'm so sorry. But Chad..." "I know," Mal said, smiling sadly. "We can spend time together another day Eves," she said. Evie smiled. "You're the best, M," she said. 

\------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Mal sat in her room, painting. It was one of her messier hobbies, and Evie would get slightly annoyed, but she always liked the end product. Now, Mal was painting a beautiful forest setting, with birds and small animals of all sorts sitting around, staring lovingly at a beautiful princess with blue hair. 

But Mal was interrupted from that ethereal state she entered when painting by a knock on the door. "It's open," Mal yelled as she tried to define the line of the blue hair more. She could hear the door open and close again, and looked up to see Carlos holding Dude as he stood near the door. 

The boy sat the dog down and walked on into the room. "What's up?" Mal asked, reaching down to pet Dude. "I just wanted to talk to you," Carlos said. Bells went off in Mal's head. "What's wrong? Who do I need to take out?" Mal asked. Whenever it came to Carlos, or Evie, or even Jay, Mal would do anything. 

"No, no, Mal, no one's bullying me or anything if that's what you're worried about. I actually wanted to talk to you about Evie," Carlos said. Now he had her attention. "Have you noticed how her and Chad are?" Carlos asked. "What do you mean?" Mal asked. 

"I don't know. I just don't like the way Chad treats her," Carlos said. "He treats her like an object, and talks down to her. And he won't let her do what she wants. I just don't like it."

Mal nodded, thinking about the situation. "Okay. I'll talk to E about it when she gets back. But keep watching them, okay, Carlos?" Mal asked. Carlos nodded, and he moved towards the door. He waited a moment, and Dude followed behind him. "And Carlos?" Mal added. Carlos turned back to look at her. "I'm glad you came to me about this. If there's ever anything, with you, or Evie, or Jay, or Lizzie or Lonnie, and you need to talk to someone, you come to me, okay?" Mal asked. Carlos nodded with a smile before he left. 

After Carlos left, Mal went back to painting, until around midnight. Then, she finally heard the door open. She turned to see Evie walk into the room. "Oh, you're still up." She said. Mal nodded. "Yup; and you're just now getting in," she said. Evie sighed. 

"Sorry; Chad wanted me to stay for a little longer," Evie said. Mal nodded. "And how are you and Chad doing?" Mal asked. Evie smiled. "We're doing great," she said. Mal nodded. "So, no problems? Are you happy with him?" Mal asked. Evie giggled a little. "We're doing great, M. I'm so happy with Chad. Why do you ask?" Evie asked. 

Mal shrugged. "Just checking on my princess," she said. Evie blushed. "Well, if I'm the princess, what are you?" She asked. Mal smirked. "The big scary dragon that kills everyone who tries to take my princess," she said. 

\------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday. Mal, as much as she liked school, loved sleeping in on Saturday. Evidently, however, not everyone shared her that love. "E? What are you doing? It's, like, seven in the morning on a Saturday." Mal said.

"Try ten," Evie said. "And Chad wants me to spend the weekend with him." "Why do you always have to do what Chad wants?" Mal asked. Normally, she wouldn't have asked, but her mind wasn't fully functional yet. "Because I'm his girlfriend, Mal," Evie said. 

"Exactly," Mal said. "You're his girlfriend, not his dog. You have a right to sleep in and hang out with your best friend." She may not have meant to let the thought slip, but she may as well back it up now that it was out there. "M, I'm sorry," Evie said. "You know I love you, and I love being with you, but Chad..." "But Chad will be alright if you do what you want for a change," Mal said. 

Evie sighed. "I have to go, M. I promise I'll hang out with you tomorrow," she said as she opened the door. The next second, she was gone. Mal sighed in frustration. Mal didn't know a lot about love, but if she knew anything at all, it's that she loved Evie more than anything, even herself. 

Mal grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. She had to talk to someone who could help. She pulled up her text messages. Carlos' name was one of the first. She sent him a quick text, rolled out of bed, and made herself presentable. 

She wasn't like Evie; she didn't really care too much about how she looked. But she probably needed to put on a bra. She took off the shirt Ben had given her to sleep in and put on a bra. By the time she was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a grey t-shirt with her signature tag in purple on the front, there was a knock on the door. 

"It's open," she said, climbing back into her bed. The door opened and Carlos walked in, followed by Elizabeth, who was holding Dude. "What's up?" Carlos asked, climbing onto Mal's bed with her. On the Isle, they did this kind of stuff all the time. There were no boundaries when it came to the people Mal cared about. Evidently, Auradon was different, because Lizzie made a weird face when she saw Carlos crawl into bed with Mal. 

"Sorry," Mal said, looking up at Lizzie. "Oh, no, you're not doing anything wrong. You just don't seem like the type of person who likes to be physically close to people,"Lizzie said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mal smiled sadly. "Nah, just most people don't like being near me," she said. 

"So what's up?" Carlos asked, bringing the conversation back to focus. "Right," Mal said. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk in private..." Mal said. Carlos shook his head. "Lizzie is really helpful in stuff like this," Carlos said. Mal's eyebrows furrowed together, and Carlos rolled his eyes. "I know you Mal. This is about Evie, and Lizzie could really help," he said. Mal nodded. 

"I'm worried about Evie," Mal said. Carlos and Lizzie both nodded, silently encouraging Mal to continue. "She spends all of her time with Chad. I mean, I know couples can be together a lot and stuff, but they are literally always together, and it's always in private. I don't know, and I know I'm babbling, but I just... don't like the idea of her and Chad being alone all of the time like that. You know what I mean?" 

"I do," Carlos said. "You don't trust Chad, and you've always been extra protective of Evie. Plus I agree with you. It's setting off warning bells in my head now that you put it all together. They're always together, and always alone." 

"So..." Mal said, waiting for him to finish. "So we need to watch out for her," Carlos said. Mal's shoulders dropped, and she glared at Carlos. "What?" Carlos asked. "That's it?" Mal asked. "We watch out for her?" "What were you wanting me to say? 'I agree Mal, and I think we should kill Cjad by cutting his heart out with rusty spoons'?" Carlos asked. Mal thought about it for a minute. 

"Mal, joking aside, we can't just make Evie leave Chad when we don't know the whole story. For now, we need to sit back and watch," Carlos said. Mal nodded. "Okay," she said. "Sorry about interrupting your date." Carlos shrugged. "It's okay; if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I don't care what I'm doing," he said. Mal smiled again. 

"I'll see you later," Carlos said, moving towards the door. "Bye," Mal said. "Bye, Mal," Lizzie said, picking Dude back up off of the bed. When they were out in the hall, Lizzie grabbed Carlos' arm. "Is it just me, or does Mal really like Evie?" Carlos smiled. "Yeah, she does. But she doesn't know yet. Like I said, it's best to let them learn on their own," he said. Lizzie nodded. "They're meant for each other," she said. Carlos laughed a little. "I know, right?"

\----------------------------------------------- 

For Carlos, the rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. He took Lizzie and Dude to the park, and then the pair dropped Dude off at the dorms with Jay so Carlos could take his girlfriend out to eat. And now, back at his dorm with a couple hours to spare, he was bored. 

So, Carlos tried to think of who he could hang out with. Jay was with Lonnie (probably making out), Mal was on a date with Ben (probably sitting in awkward silence), and Lizzie was working at The Tundra, an ice cream shop just off campus. And then there was Evie. Evie had spent most of the day with Chad, but Carlos thought she was back in her room by now. He picked up his phone, but he put it in his pocket. 

He decided he would just drop by and check on Evie. He had this strange feeling something was off, and this would be the easiest way to make sure she was okay. "Come on," Carlos said as he rolled off his bed and waited for Dude by the door. 

The duo left the boys' dorm and crossed over to the girls' dorm. The pair approached the door to Mal and Evie's room, but stopped just outside. There was a sound coming from inside the room. Carlos wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like crying... 

Carlos quietly turned the door handle and pushed open the door. Inside was a sight that sent chills down his spine. Evie was sitting on the edge of her bed, her wrists bleeding quite a bit. Her arms and upper body were covered in large, nasty bruises. "Evie," Carlos said. But really, it was more of a breath, because he couldn't really say much. 

Evie looked up and noticed Carlos standing there, her face a mask of fear. She just sat there, staring at Carlos, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Carlos stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Evie..." "Please, Carlos, don't say anything. Please just walk away and act like this never happened," Evie said, cutting Carlos off. He moved to sit next to her, but she quickly scooted away.

Carlos noticed that she was holding a blade from a broken razor in her hand still. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Evie, I'm sorry. I just... God, I'm sorry, Eves. I don't know what's going on, but I can't walk away. Do you want to tell me, or do I need to go get..." 

"No," Evie cut in. Mal could never know about this. "I... I just..." Evie tried, but finally let out all of her breath, which kind of hurt. She was pretty sore, and deep breaths didn't help. "Evie, did... Did Chad do this to you?" Carlos managed to get out. Evie dropped her eyes, which was all the answer Carlos needed. 

Carlos had never fought someone, but he would kill Chad for this. No one touched Carlos' family. But that would have to wait. "Evie, we need to get you to the hospital..." Carlos tried again. Evie shook her head. "I'll be okay. I just need to sleep it off," she said. "Evie... God, Eves, I hate this. Evie, how long has this been happening?" Carlos asked

Evie sighed, which hurt. She winced a little, and she could see the pain Carlos was feeling for her. "He's been beating me for about a week," she said. "And how long have you been..." Carlos said, trailing off because he was unable to find the right words. "Tonight... Tonight was the first time," Evie said. "I just want Chad to be happy with me. I'm sorry," she said, fresh tears rolling down her cheek. 

"Evie, I love you. Which is why you need to forget about Chad. Leave him," Carlos said. Evie gasped. "I can't," she exclaimed. "But Evie..." "No, Carlos, you don't understand. He's my Prince Charming. Literally. I have to..." Now it was Carlos' turn to cut Evie off. "Evie, you don't have to do anything. Just because your mom wanted you to find a prince doesn't mean shit. And he's no prince, anyway. Just a monster," Carlos said, scooting over next to Evie. 

Evie sat there, silently crying. Carlos wrapped his arms around her, unsure of what to do. "Mal and Jay won't let him near you, you know? You can leave him, and find the person you truly love. Yeah?" He asked. Evie shook her head. "I can't leave him, Carlos. I..." "Stop. This road only has one end, and it's not pretty. Don't do this, Eves. Please. If not for yourself, do it for me. And Jay. And Mal," Carlos said. 

At the mention of the fairy's name, Evie tensed. "Mal can't find out. Or Jay. Carlos, please don't tell them," Evie pleaded. Carlos stopped for a minute. People knew Mal was the mastermind behind their little band of misfits, but Carlos was the real genius. "Fine. On one condition," Carlos said. "You leave Chad. You break it off with him, and I won't breathe a word about this." 

Evie opened her mouth to argue, but she was incredibly smart, too. She knew she had no leverage. "Fine," she said. Carlos smiled, squeezing Evie in a hug. When she cried out in pain, he let go. "Fuck," he said. "Let's try and get you fixed up." 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Mal was sitting in her room, painting a new picture. She was trying to create a piece of art that was more symbolic than something real. It was an assignment for her art class. And, since she broke it off with Ben last night, she needed a distraction. She was trying to make a painting that represented her, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. So far, she had a cobra, a dragon, a skull and crossbones design, and a crown. Now she just had to make something that involved all of them. 

But her thought process was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Open," she called over her shoulder, and she heard the door fly open, meaning Jay had opened it. She turned to see him and Carlos standing in the doorway, Jay angry and Carlos nervous. "What?" Mal asked. "Carlos has something to tell you," Jay said angrily, his muscles tensing. "Dude, chill," Mal said. She turned and looked at Carlos expectantly. 

"Well, you see..." Carlos tried, stalling. "Carlos," Mal said, arching one eyebrow. "Chad... He beats Evie," Carlos said. Mal froze completely. That's what bothered Carlos; Mal is like a shark, always moving easily, with a retort or a plan. But when Mal stopped, it meant her rational mind was gone. She stood. "Mal..." Carlos said. "Carlos, when and how did you find out?" Mal asked angrily, her eyes beginning to glow. 

"Last night, I came over to check on Evie. I found her in her underwear, cutting herself with a broken razor, covered in bruises. We talked, and I fixed her up. I promised her I wouldn't say anything if she would break up with him," he said. Then he paled a little more. "Where is Evie?" He asked. Mal didn't respond; she took off running. 

Most would think Jay could've caught her or beat her to Chad, but when Mal was properly motivated, no one could beat her. She ran off campus and straight to Chad's apartment. She used magic to unlock the door, and there it open. And she was just in time. Chad was frozen with his arm raised, and Evie was on the couch, prepared to take the blow. 

"Mal?" Chad asked, lowering his arm quickly. Evie looked up at Mal, and Mal's heart shattered. It was all she needed to see; she launched herself at Chad, hitting and scratching and yelling. "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you," she screamed. But she was cut short by a hand across her face. Mal stumbled backwards, but she wasn't done yet. She hit Chad in the nose, and a crack sounded throughout the room. Whether it was her finger or his nose, she didn't know. 

Chad hit Mal with his fist this time. He hit her in her shoulder blade, knocking the breath out of her. She fell to the ground, Chad standing over her. But Chad had run out of time, because Jay tackled him. Mal could hear Jay's fist connecting with Chad's face repeatedly as Evie kneeled in the floor next to her. "Evie..." Mal said. "I love you," Evie said. 

"I love you, too, E. In a way you don't understand," Mal said sadly. Evie smiled a sad smile. "I understand a little," she said, leaning down and kissing Mal on the lips. In that moment, as Carlos ran into the room with help, Mal remembered Fairy Godmother's lesson in Goodness 101. Maybe Mal didn't know much about love, but she knew one thing; she had her soulmate. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

A week later, Mal sat under a tree outside. It was lunch, and it was Spring. So, Mal was trying to draw the squirrel sitting in the tree not to far away. This was hard, however, because a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A voice said. Mal pretended to think about it a minute. "Jay?" She asked. "You're funny," Evie said as she removed her hands from Mal's face and sat down next to her. 

"How you feel?" Evie asked. "Fine; why wouldn't I be?" Mal asked. "A broken rib and finger along with some nasty bruises," Evie said. Mal waved her off. "It was worth it," Mal said. Evie brightened up. "Really?" She asked. Mal nodded. "Because now I have my princess," she said, leaning in for a long, slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot. I don't know how gift exchange or challenges or really anything works here, but if anyone has any ideas or fics they want to read, please comment them. Thanks!!!


End file.
